Warbler Week Day Three: First Time Meeting Each Others' Parents
by lowlizah
Summary: Written for Warbler Week 2013. Originally on my tumblr. Premise: the first time Hunter and Sebastian meet each others' parents.


Warbler Week (day three): first time meeting each others' parents

A/N: This was broken down into two parts on my Tumblr but here it's in one chapter.

**Hunter (part one):**

He didn't know why the fuck he was so nervous. Parents loved him, especially moms. He could charm moms; dads however were a different story. Dads took work and careful planning. Charming a dad meant having to pester your partner into finding something you had in common with the dad so you could had something to bond over initially as you got to know each other. He knew it was different with girls than with boys though. There was no pregnancy risk with a guy so that whole aspect was off the table and that made things a little easier. He should have known that Sebastian's parents would be different though.

Sebastian's dad had loved him right off the bat. They could talk football, basketball, soccer, baseball, politics in the military, hunting, and all the 'classic guy stuff' that Sebastian wasn't interested in. Sebastian's stepmother loved him and Sebastian's step-siblings, an older brother and a sister a year younger than Sebastian, took a shine to him as well. So that part of the Smythe family was taken care of and he had all of their approval.

The former Mrs. Smythe and that side of the family were an entirely different story. Since they lived in France, their times together had to be scheduled and planned ahead of time. Surprise visits like this one, were completely unheard of. So when Sebastian got a phone call from his mother that they had flown in that weekend, they were in a panic. Sebastian had wanted to take Hunter with him to Paris for a week when summer started before they were swept up in orientations and other university planning.

So here they were, or here Hunter was, trying and failing to mentally calm himself. Hunter had occasionally spokes to Sebastian's mother when she and Sebastian would skype twice a month; each time Hunter got the distinct impression that she did not like him one bit and was far from impressed with him. So that left him here, struggling to find something appropriate to wear and wondering if he should have bought flowers or something. There was no way he was going to wear his Dalton uniform and his other clothes were casual clothes for when he didn't have to be in uniform. To be perfectly honest, he hated wearing something that was not his clothes or a uniform. Suits made him feel like a little kid playing dress up. People recognized and respected uniforms; regular suits just weren't him.

Hunter took a deep breath and pulled out his only other suit. It was a simple black two piece suit, plain and nondescript. Nothing fancy but it was tailored to him so he knew it would fit him perfectly. He also pulled out a black tie and a white button up. It was then that Sebastian walked in from the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his hair fixed. The smile he got did nothing to calm Hunter's nerves though.

They dressed in silence and when they finished, they stood side by side in the mirror. Sebastian wore a navy three piece suit that smelled expensive and designer. In fact, next to him Hunter felt like he didn't compare. "You look perfect," he said turning to his boyfriend with a smile. He didn't want to see himself anymore; he would much rather look at Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and said, "Save those compliments for my mum and sister. Let's go."

They drove in silence to the resturant where Sebastian's mother had made a reservation and were led to their table where Sebastian's stepfather and half-sister were waiting. Sebastian hugged them both in greeting and introduced them.

"Hunter this is Anthony Reynolds, my stepfather, and Isabella, my sister. Anthony, Izzy this is my boyfriend Hunter Clarington." They sat down and ordered drinks as they waited for Sebastian's mother to return. Winning over Anthony and Isabella was easy and from the talk of Sebastian's stepbrothers, Hunter knew he could make that into a friendship as well. When Sebastian's mother returned he was back in the feeling of not being liked. She glanced at him with a frown and a distasteful look.

He spent the whole dinner trying to figure it out. He was a perfect gentleman, nothing less than what his true Southern Belle mother and old blood military father would expect. He answered every question directed towards him carefully and contributed to whatever discussion was going on but nothing seemed to make Elizabeth Reynolds budge. He was fully prepared to give up especially since Sebastian didn't seem to notice the cold-shoulder he was getting.

"So Hunter," Anthony said as they waited for dessert, "smart boy like you probably has your life all figured out after graduation. What's your plan?"

"I got into West Point," Hunter answered quietly, "I'm going to major in Chemistry before going to medical school to study pediatric medicine."

"So you will be going into the military?" Sebastian's mother asked frowning. She turned her gaze to her son and asked, "What does all this mean for Bas? I won't have you putting aside you relief to play military spouse."

"West Point and Yale are one hour apart," Sebastian answered back frowning.

"So you are going to try to continue this relationship into college?" Anthony asked, his tone was neutral. "That's not going to be easy."

Hunter decided it was high time he tool control. "None of the things that are ever worth it are. I love Sebastian. I don't want anything more than for him to be happy, even if that means breaking up. I am willing to do that. I want him to go to school and do his best. We don't expect any of this to be easy. I have to live on campus for all four years of school with maybe only having the weekends free. I have to deal with a service contract of eight years after I actually finish my education. That means the strong possibility of relocating anywhere in the world." He stared at Elizabeth in the eye and said, " the only thing I can tell say to you is, I love your son. I plan to d everything in my power to make our relationship work I can promise you that. And if I think that he would be happier and better off without me, I will let him go but not before talking to him about it first."

Silence fell on the tale and of roar a second Hunter thought he might have gone too far. Everyone was staring at him except for Sebastian whom was staring at his mother. "Mum, can we talk in private?" he asked pushing his chair back and standing.

Hunter watched as the two headed off in the direction of the restrooms.

"Don't worry son," Anthony said calmly. "Bas clearly loves you and Elizabeth just gets overprotective." He looked at Isabella and smiled, "Graduations and university is one of those moments when you as a parent realize that your job is mostly over. Your kids don't need you in the same way that you are used to and it's scary because you want nothing more than to be there. You have to step back and figure out when to step in to help your adult child and when to give nothing more than support so they can figure it out themselves. You'll have to excuse Elizabeth, Sebastian is her oldest and only son and she feels a lot of guilt and regrets when it comes to him." He looked at Hunter and added, "I think you're a good fit for him. I love Sebastian like my own sons so I just ask that you hold to what you said."

"I will sir"

"I am an excellent judge of character and I like you," Isabella said grinning. "I think you are going to be together forever but when you are going to propose you have to tell me first okay? I want to help make sure it's perfect."

Hunter cleared his throat and smiled, "Deal." He promised the ten year old.

**Sebastian (part two):**

Sebastian never had a 'meet the parents' experience in the traditional sense. The one guy he had dated had been a friend first. So there was no meeting of the parents in the dating sense. After that he had never dated anyone but had had plenty of fuck buddies and with them there was no obligation to meet parents. He never had a problem with people not liking him. Now he knew that the only thing he needed was for Hunter to love him and that it would be enough.

Hunter had meet his parents and after a bit of rockiness with his mother, everyone loved him. So now it was his turn it seemed though they never expressed it as such. It was a few days before graduation so Hunter's family was traveling to Westerville, Ohio for the event. They were supposed to come in tonight. Hunter was supposed to meet them for dinner but he wanted Sebastian to come along as well.

This was so fucked up. He was going to meet Hunter's parents and then at graduation, it was highly likely that their parents and families would meet each other. In fact, Sebastian was sure his father had spoke to Hunter about hosting all of them at a dinner party he was throwing for the occasion. Which meant their families would be not just meeting but interacting. Fuck he didn't want to think about what that was supposed to mean.

Hunter walked into their room his eyes on his phone. "My parents just got to the hotel and they know to expect us as dinner in a few hours so we better start getting ready," he looked up at his boyfriend and grinned wolfishly, "Since we are in a hurry, we should probably shower together."

That would get his mind off things.

Of course Sebastian should have known that is would all come rushing back once they got in the car and began driving to the hotel. They were meeting there first then going to the restaurant, which meat they would have plenty of time to find reasons to dislike each other before having to sit down and eat dinner.

Hunter parked the car then led him by hand to the hotel, through the lobby and into the elevator. He laced their fingers together and said, "Where is my cocky, don't give a damn boyfriend?"

"I have no idea but if you find him send him my way I'm looking for him too," Sebastian replied quietly. He rolled his eyes when Hunter pulled him into a hug and held him as the elevator went higher and higher. When they reached the correct floor, Hunter once again took Sebastian's hand and led him to the right room where Hunter knocked.

A blond haired woman whom appeared in her mid forties opened the door; she was dressed in a slim black dress and had on expensive looking jewelry, clearly ready for a night out. She was beautiful and when she smiled it was easy to tell where Hunter got his from. "Hunter, darling, you look so handsome is that sweater new?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah mom. Bas bought it for me," Hunter answered. He was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a maroon cardigan. "Mom, this is Sebastian Smythe, my boyfriend. Sebastian, this is my mom, Mary Clarington."

"Sebastian," she said looking him over, "I am so happy to finally meet you. I swear" She pulled him into a quick hug as well and ushered them into the room. "You both look so handsome." "Ronald! They're here. Hunter you're father wants to speak to you. He's in the bedroom. Your grandparents and I will keep Sebastian entertained until you get back."

Sebastian tossed a frantic glance at his departing boyfriend as he was led to the sofa across from Hunter's grandparents. They looked like your typical baby boomers, old and very conservative. There was no way he would get out of this without at least someone hating him.

"Sebastian these are Hunter's grandparents, General David and Sandra Clarington," Mary said smiling. "So tell us about yourself. What do your parents do? College plans?"

Sebastian could feel the scrutinizing gaze of the three adults and straightened his back. If Hunter could survive his mum then surely he could deal with these people.

"My father is the State's Attorney and my stepmother is an OB/GYN. My mum is the Editor-in-Chief at Elle France and my stepfather is a professor. I have a few step-siblings on both sides and a half-sister by my mum," Sebastian answered with a small smile. "My mum actually invited Hunter to visit with me over the summer."

"That sounds lovely," Hunter's grandmother said with a smile, "So I bet you speak French right? David speaks German, learned it during the war."

"So where were you born?" David asked, "You an American?

Sebastian frowned and replied, "I don't see what that has to do with anything but I have duel citizenship. I was born in France and I lived there until I was 15."

"David!" Sandra hissed glaring at her husband, "That's enough."

"So what are you college plans Sebastian?" Mary asked, obviously trying to maintain a polite air. "Hunter said you are very smart."

"I have admittance into Yale's law program," the brunette answered his eyes trained onto the elder Clarington. "Hunter told me you were all so proud about West Point."

"Are you the one that turned my grandson into a homosexual?"

"David!" the women shouted in admonishment.

"Dad that's enough," Ronald Clarington strolled into the room, most definitely looking intimidating in his uniform unlike the elder Mr. Clarington; Hunter following after with a frown. "I apologize for my father Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian stood and accepted the man's handshake. "It's alright Mr. Clarington."

"That's Commandant Clarington boy!"

Sebastian glanced at the old man and then at his boyfriend. Hunter walked around to his boyfriend's other side and stared at his grandfather. "General, Sebastian isn't a soldier."

"Got that right! Boy wouldn't last in the service," the old man said glaring at said youth.

"Luckily it doesn't interest me. The only reason I care is because of Hunter," Sebastian replied with a smile.

Mary tutted and took over the conversation, "Come now we need to make our dinner reservation."

They had a private room at the restaurant and conversation consisted of Hunter's mother and grandmother quizzing Sebastian for every detail about his life and future. The bonus being that Hunter was able to answer a lot of the questions.

It was easy to see that they were treating Sebastian as if he were Hunter's friend while the Senior Clarington spoke with no such allusions in his snide under-breath comments about homosexuality, don't ask, don't tell, and the bible though everyone ignored him.

That was until Mary Clarington made an offhand comment about them staying friends after they go off to uni and dead silence fell onto the table.

"Sebastian is my boyfriend," Hunter said carefully, "We've both discussed it at length and are committed to making this work. It will be hard, we know that." He looked around the table, "Sebastian's parents support us." The 'and our relationship' was left hanging but it seemed to be understood as General Clarington's frown deepened.

"I hope," Hunter continued, "that even if you don't agree, you respect me enough to understand that this is my life and I would not be with Sebastian if I didn't believe that he was made for me."

Sebastian kept his gaze on his boyfriend.

"He might not be what you wanted for me but I promise you, he's everything that I need," Hunter finished smiling at Sebastian.

"Son," Ronald said, staring at Hunter, "I am amazed at the change in you since you started Dalton. I know that Mr. Smythe must have played a part in the young man I see before me now, so I am grateful for that. I can only imagine the young man you will become and I am proud."

"It might not be who we wanted for you but Sebastian is a fine young man," his mother said smiling, "So I don't think you could have chosen better."

"Well I think-"

"David sweetheart, I think we know what you think and would rather not hear it," Sandra said with a smile. "How about we get some dessert to celebrate? I'll be able to tell the girls down at the country club that my dashing grandson found himself a charming young man."

On the table Sebastian grabbed Hunter's hand and squeezed it tight, never wanting to let go.


End file.
